


one on one

by tribbletrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Quidditch, please read this there are lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbletrash/pseuds/tribbletrash
Summary: It is hard to have a crush on a girl.
It’s harder when you share a common room, a dinner table, a Quidditch team, a friendship, a life.
Crushes were difficult, and Katie Bell had fallen hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written at the request of a rad anon!!

It was that particular part of October where the air is full of leaves and that scent everyone calls pumpkin but it’s really mostly spice, and the world turns orange and red.  Normally they wouldn’t be doing extra practices this early, but there was a game against Ravenclaw next week, and Katie and Alicia were simply atrocious at their Parkins’ Pincer, so they’d decided to hold a one on one practice.  Angelina hadn’t come, partially because her wing of the maneuver was near perfect, partially because of the mild concussion she’d gotten from last practice’s collision.  So it was just Katie and Alicia.  Alone, together.

“Okay,” said Katie once they reached the pitch, “so we’re on the sides, and we’ve sort of got to dive in towards their Chaser, and Ang comes in on the front?”

Alicia laughed.  “You ask me like I’m any better at it than you.  But essentially, yeah.  I think.  I hope.”

“Yeah, let’s hope,” Katie agreed, smiling.  Alicia tossed her the Quaffle and she mumbled a charm over it, then tossed it to hover a story or so above the ground.  They then took to the autumn sky, positioning themselves equidistant from the ball so the Chasers and the Quaffle formed an inverted triangle.

“You’ve got to dive a bit faster, my broom’s newer than yours,” Alicia reminded her, tucking in a corner of her maroon hijab.  “When you’re ready.”

Katie nodded her acknowledgement.  “Okay... Go.”

And they flattened themselves against their brooms, racing downwards towards the enchanted Quaffle in a sharp V, hurtling forward at breakneck speed.  They were getting closer and closer, faster and faster, and Katie laughed with a sort of manic glee.  The Quaffle and the ground were fast approaching...

“Now!” Alicia cried, and they stopped.

They’d flown with remarkable precision; they’d stopped just centimeters before the Quaffle, the two Chasers themselves nearly nose to nose.

Katie adjusted herself on her broom, grinning.  “That was really good, actually!  Now we’ve just got to try it with Ang, and with the Quaffle in motion-”

And that was as far as she got before Alicia kissed her.

It was only a peck, and an awkward one at that- their teeth bumped uncomfortably, plus it’s very difficult to kiss someone whilst floating several meters in the air on two separate broomsticks- but it was a kiss.  It was a kiss.  It was a  _ kiss _ .

Katie pulled away after a quarter of a second, blinking, breathing, in utter awe.  Alicia’s eyes were wide, as if she’d surprised even herself, and she wasn't looking at Katie.

“Uh, sorry.  Sorry,” said Alicia, fiddling nervously with a corner of her hijab.  “Uncalled for.  Don’t know why I-”

And Katie kissed her again.

They left the pitch hand in hand, the autumn air swirling around them.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dream last night w hijabi alicia and it was Good and it was Tru so she's muslim in this fic!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr at captainjaylah if u want to talk abt good femslash ships and other gay things


End file.
